Get Ready, Get Ready 'Cuz I'm on the Scene
by Overloaded Candy-coated
Summary: Summer of 9th grade. "Do you think we went too far?" "Just a tad." Revenge is sweet, but risking your best friends police record to get it isn't so much. "Goodbye Massie Block, Hello Ryan Black." Slight AU. Partial idea from She's The Man.
1. If I Were A Boy

**Sorry, just, stories just pop into my head, and it bugs me if I don't write them.**

**This may be a slight AU. It will be written in 1st person, 'cause thats sooo much easier. And it'll probably be in Massies POV the whole story, and maybe at some points Claires or Alicias. Or Derricks, since I luv him :)**

**Enjoy !**

**Overloaded Candy-Coated's first story not started by her bratty little sister:**

**Get Ready, Get Ready 'Cuz I'm on the Scene**

**

* * *

**

_If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
Because they'd stick up for me_

_Beyonce Knowles, If I Were A Boy_

_

* * *

_

**Westchester,NY**

**Block Estate**

**10:54pm**

"Are you serious, Kuh-laire?!" I shout at the top of my lungs as my best friend sits on my purple duvet, surrounded by my other 3 best friends, crying.

"Why would I lie about that, Mass?" She bawled and sqeezed her pillow tighter.

"So let me get this straight: Cam dumped you, just because he didn't want to deal with you over the summer?" I state. A muffled 'Yes' came back to me.

"That's what the text says." She got up and wiped her eyes.

"That asshole." Dylan spat, looking at the white carpet.

"We have to get back at them Mass." Kristen states, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh-duh." I state obviously at the dirty-blond. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Mass, there's nothing we can do. Today was the last day of school." Dylan sighs and lays down on my bed.

"Okay, well lets start thinking. We have to get back at all of them." I sigh, thinking of my ex-boyfriend Derrick Harrington.

"Massie, it's too hard. School's out." Alicia sighed.

"We could egg their houses." Dylan shrugged.

"Dylan, their not going to be home all summer. They're all going to skate camp." Kristen sighed and flopped down. Suddenly, I got the perfect idea.

"Kristen, your a genius!" I shout.

"Huh?" She states, cocking her head to the side.

"One of us is going to skate camp!" I yell.

"Mass, that's a great idea and all, but hw can we sign up and send the money in by Sunday?" Claire said, sniffling. I go over to my computer and type in the web address for the camp.

"Whose going?" I ask.

"Well, Massie, you did have skate lessons with Tony Hawk for 2 years..." Alicia stated devioulsly.

"Leesh!" I snap. Ok, so I did. But I never wanted to admit that.

"C'mon Mass, your the only one who can skate." Dylan whines.

"Okay, so if I did go, how would you guys make me look like a boy? And no cutting hair!" I ask.

"Wig. And we go shopping at A&F in the guys section. Get a skateboard, practice your guy stuff, and viola!" Kristen threw her hands up.

"Do I have to do it? Why can't Kris?" I whine.

"She can't skate. Only play soccer." Dylan stated quickly.

"Fine. But I better not get caught." The girls squealed in delight. Great. Me, the alpha of BOCD, going undercover at skate camp to ruin a couple soccer players. The girls rushed to my computer and signed me up as Ryan Black. Obvious, much?

"We have to go shopping." Alicia squealed, over-excited.

"Tomorrow, guys. Lets just get some sleep." I state. We all get into our sleeping bags, and fall asleep. But I can't sleep.

_Me, Massie Block, a guy?!_ I think to myself. I can't. Ugh, I have to think positive.

A whole summer with hott guys? I'll be a guy.

"Goodbye Massie," I roll over to my left. "Hello Ryan."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Wanna throw Semi-Formal dresses at me?**

**haha. I wish someone would though, since I don't have one, and my semi-formal is next friday.**

**So, I guess 10 reviews? I need to get off to a good start.**

**Sorry it's short, too. It's just an introduction. Also, the idea is sorta from She's The Man. I was like 'Maybe I should send the guys to soccer camp.' But then I'd have to send Kristen, and I wanted to send Massie. ALSO: I have a surprise guest that's going to be at skate camp.**

**And this takes place at the end of eigth grade, so the girls got a little older. And so did the guys.**

**Press the fairly new button reserved for reviews!**


	2. Picture To Burn

_You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn._

_Taylor Swift, Picture To Burn_

* * *

**Westchester Mall**

**Abercrombie&Fitch, Guys Section**

**4:26pm**

"Gawd, Massie, why can't you be flat-chested?" Dylan sighs as I step out of the dressing room with a button up collared shirt.

"Well, were pretty much 9th graders, I'm gonna have boobs." I giggle.

"We need to go get a corset or whatever." Claire says, shaking her head.

"I have one. I used it for a play. I had to be a boy." Kristen states, looking deep in thought.

"Well then, lets get shopping."

After buying 1000 dollars in guy clothes, me and the girls head to Lidz to but me a few flat-rimmed hats. Then we head to a wig store that convientently is near Lidz, and get a brown haired wig, hair net, hair ties, and an extra wig. Unfortunately for me, the wig is real hair. Ew, who wants to have other peoples hair on your head?

Tomorrow was going to be very exciting.

..xox..(Sunday)..

"Massie, you look hott! I'd totally date you." Alicia giggled as I stepped out of my bathroom.

"Yeah! And look what I bought you!" Dylan giggles as she hands me a bottle of Axe.

"Mass, you look so weird without makeup on. But weird in a good way." Kristen states, examining me.

I'm wearing an Abercrombie logo tee, a pair of dark wash jeans, considering it was only 60 degrees out, black DCs, a black DC hat, and the corset was squishing my boobs.

"Miss Block! Dylans sister is here to pick you up and take you." Inez says over the intercom. I spray myself with the Axe and throw it in my duffel bag I loaned from Claire's brother.

"Let's hit the road, girls." I say in my guy voice. I'm pretty good at it. The PC said they were shocked on how good I was. I grab the duffel bag and head out the door.

"Hey sis!" Kyle Marvil, Dylans older sister says as we pile in her Lamborghini.

"So, who are you, hottie?" She giggles and turns to me.

"Kyle." I state in my girl voice.

"How do you know my name?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Kyle, that's Massie!" Dylan cracks up.

"Massie? Oh my god! This is the surprise! Massie, you really fooled me!" She sniffed the air, "And you smell great."

"Thanks." I state, sitting back in my seat.

And that's what I did the whole hour there. I layed back in the leather seats, and tried not to think I'd be spending a whole 3 weeks with the ex-crushes.**(Sorry if I said the whole summer, I figured that'd be too long.)**

Skateboarding, here I come.

**Wagenheim Skateboard Camp**

**Parking Lot**

**6:25pm**

And as soon as I stepped out of the car, I saw the Soccer Boys.

Grrrreatt.

"I can't do this, guys." I state, scared out of my mind.

"Yes, you can Massie. Think _revenge_." Alicia hands me a backpack full of hats and another pair of shoes, and my skateboard. I get my stuff out of the trunk.

"Oh and Massie, your in the same cabin as them. Bye, we love you!" Dylan shuts the door and they drive off. I sigh and walk to my cabin. The soccer guys are there.

"You must be the roomie." Kemp states as I walk in, setting his skateboard down.

"Yo, whats up man?" Josh says.

"Yo." I say in my guy voice.

"Cam, get your lazy ass up and meet the roomie." I spot Cam laying on his bed, looking depressed. _Yes!_

"Hey, I'm Josh," It feels funny that he's introducing himself when I know him.

"I'm Ryan." I state, setting my bags down on a bottom bunk in a corner thats connected to another one.

"That's Cam," He points to Cam. "Sorry, he's a little depressed. He broke up with his girlfriend." Josh rolls his eyes.

"Kemp is right there."

"Yo, dude." Kemp calls from his top bunk, reading an issue of Playboy.

"Ploverts in the bathroom-"

"Derricks here!" I hear Derrick voice come from the door.

"And that's Derrick." Josh rolls his eyes.

"Who are you?" Derrick raises an eyebrow.

"Ryan Black." Derricks eye lower to the floor and he shuffles to the bathroom.

"Come on, man! I'm not dealing with this all summer! We already have Cam!" Josh shouts to Derrick in the bathroom.

"Whatever, man." Derrick yells back.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask, looking down at my body.

"Nothing. Just every time he hears something that soungs like the word Block, he gets all depressed." Joah states.

"Why?" I ask, knowing the reason already, and my heart is dancing.

"His ex-girlfriend in the 7th grade. He accidentaly called her immature, then he went all Cam on us. And by Cam I mean a whiny priss who misses his ex-girlfriend so much." Josh smirks at Cam who just sighs and rolls over in his bed.

"Guess whose back?" A voice comes from the door again, and the guys ran to the door to greet whoever was there. I turn. The guy looks oddly familiar...

"Danny, my man! I can't believe your here!" Kemp says.

.God. It's Danny Robbins. From the 7th grade soccer games. I heard he moved, so that's probably why they're so excited. He looks really good. Except he still has braces. He's got light brown Zac Efron hair, and I must say he looks hott. But he still couldn't stand a chance against Derrick.

Holy crap what am I saying?! I don't like Derrick anymore.

"Dude, I'm going to talk to some people. Derrick, talk to Ryan." Josh walks out the door and Derrick comes and sits by me.

"Dudes, announcement time in the dining hall." Josh states in the doorway. We get up and walk there.

"Yo, guys. I'm Alex, your skate teacher. Over these 3 weeks, you, the advanced group, will be challenged to some pretty stuff shit." Alex states. "So right now, were gonna eat." Everyone rushed up to a table, and dug in. Chicken Pattys.

Yum.

Not.

I spread ketchup on it, just to look like a guy. I take a bite-

Holy crap. These are really good! Who knew fatty chicken with liquified tomatoes on it could be so good?

"Day-um, these are good!" Plovert examines the chicken patty. I take another bite.

"What do we have to drink?" Derrick pours whatever liquid is in the pitcher into his cup.

"Pepsi. Limited edition Summer mix." He states. The guys sip, laugh and high-five him.

"Derrick knows every kind of drink just by tasting it." Cam states, jutting his thumb towards Derrick.

"Yeah. And he eats everything. Like that one time at Slice Of Heaven with the chocolate pizza-" Kemp is cut off by Josh punching his arm.

"What- Ohhh. Sorry." He looks at Derrick whose looking down at the table.

"Whatever, it's cool." He sighs, taking a bite of his chicken patty, and a glob of mustard and ketchup globs out of the back onto his plate.

A half an hour goes by of talk about whose got the coolest skateboard and what they think the activities are going to be.

I just sit, eating another chicken patty.

"Get back to the cabins. It's eight o'clock, you punks. Go!" Alex laughs, and we all get up and head back.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Plovert asks, and the guys instintively look at Derrick. I just look at the ground.

"Hmm... Lemme think..." Derrick says, tapping his chin.

"Don't hurt yourself." Cam mumbles, and we all crack up.

Wow. These guys aren't that bad.

"So, anyone talk to the girls lately?" Plovert asks when we all have our pajamas on. It took me about 10 minutes to put them on, but I did.

"No." They mumble.

"Where ya from, Ryan?" Kemp asks from his top bunk across the room. Derrick is next to me in a bottom bunk, Josh on top, and Danny on top of Derrick.

"Uh, Westchester." I don't know any other cities around here.

"That's where we live. How come we haven't seen you around before?" Derrick asks.

"I'm home schooled." I state quickly.

"Then you probably don't know Massie Block." Derrick mumbles as I stand up to put my hat away.

"Oh, I know her." I state. Oh crap.

"Everyone does."

"Yeah, she's pretty hott. We were hanging out." I state. Oh my god. What am I doing?!

"Dude, shut up." Derrick growls, standing up to put his shoes away.

"Kay, but shes a great kisser." I mumble. What am I doing?! I feel someone spin me around and push me against a wall. It's Derrick. He grabs my collar and pulls it towards him.

"If you ever, talk about her like that, ever again, I'll do the honors of kicking your ass." He spat through clenched teeth. I'm shaking. Holy crap, this is scary.

Aww, but he cares!

But my boobs hurt.

"Okay, man, just get offa me!" I push him away. The guys are staring, eyes wide.

"Let's just go to sleep." Derrick mumbles, flopping down on his bed and pulling his covers over him. I do the same and someone turns the lights out. 5 minutes later, I feel someone tap my shoulder. I fix my wig unnoticably and turn. It's Derrick.

"Yo, sorry about the scare. I just get a little worked up over Block." He admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's cool, man." I state. Man, Derricks eyes are gorgeous. And he looks so hott-

Wait. I'm a guy.

I lay down. I feel my cell phone vibrate, and I quickly grab it.

**Dylan: Got any dirt?**

**M:Not yet. Except that C wants C back and is in total d-pressed mood, and D rly wants me bac :)**

**C: Serious?**

**M:100%**

**A: did J say anything bout me?**

**M: not yet. just got here.**

**A: fine :p**

**K: any1 else there we no?**

**M: Danny Robbins. member him?**

**K: OMG ya! he was a soccer player- then he moved. hes prettty qt ;)**

**M: n he got qter!**

**D: g2g. well txt u 2morow M. byee**

**M: cya.**

**A: adios**

**K: byeee**

**C: ttyt!**

I shut off my iPhone and plug it in. The guys are sleeping, and I need to take a shower.

Crap.

Whatever. I'll take one tomorrow.

I mean, come on. Guys don't take showers every single day.

Right?

But that's not the problem. How am I going to get revenge that will ruin them here _and_ in Westchester.

Burn their clothes?

It wont matter in Westchester.

Tell everyone they're bisexual?

Then whats the point of being here?

I got it. Find out huge secrets. And I mean huge. And tell everyone.

I may be a guy,

But I'm still Massie Block.

And Massie Block always gets what she wants. And I will get revenge, even if it kills me.

* * *

**I was sorta in a rush. My mom is up my ass about my literature report, which I didn't start and it's due on Wednesday.**

**Then I have my freaking Science Fair project.**

**Ugh. Theres too much. AND I still don't have my Semi dress.**

**And at our dance this friday, my guy friend who likes me is beating up my ex-boyfriend from a different city.**

**thats very stressing.**

**so sorry if this sucks, I'll work harder next time. you guys review too fast. so, this timee...**

**20-25 reviews.**

**sorry, but you guys review too fast for my writing :/**

**so tell your friends, and everyone to review if you want another chappy.**

**Next one will be good. and longggg :]**

**so move the mouse and click on the button that is reserved for reviews !**

**love yas!**

* * *


	3. Stop and Stare

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see _

OneRepublic, Stop and Stare

**

* * *

**

**Wagenheim Skateboard Camp**

**Cabin 4**

**11:23am**

"Dude, come on, wake up." A sleepy Derrick Harrington grumbles to me, hitting me with a pillow.

"Alright, dude. I'm up." I say. Thank gawd I remembered my voice.

"Get changed, and lets go." He throws my hat at me, and I get up, grab clothes, and run to the bathroom. I grunt, trying to fix my corset.

Ow.

"Dude, come on. We gotta go." Derrick yells. I slip on my shoes, spray some Axe, and run out.

"Shirt's on backwards." Derrick states.

"Shit." I mumble. Wow, I really am becoming one of the guys. I slide my arms in my shirt and spin it around and stick my arms back out. I grab my skateboard and helmet and we rush out the door.

"So sorry 'bout last night. I sorta..."

"Have anger issues?" I chuckled.

"Slightly." He laughed.

"Nice of you to show up," Alex states, glaring at us.

"Sorry." We state in unison.

"Just come on." He's standing on a huge half pipe.

"Sweet." Kemp mumbles, punching me in the arm. I try to keep in my Ow...

Yay, pains gone!

"Now, I want every one of you to ride this half pipe." Alex states cooly. I feel the tension build, but when I was training with Tony Hawk, I've seen bigger HP's.

Hehe, HP's.

"Hurley, your up." Alex points to Kemp. Kemp's face goes pale and I snicker. He gets up to the top, and starts riding.

Hey, he's really good.

I hear a crash, and see Kemp laying on the bottom, skateboard rolling down the half pipe, then hitting him in his head.

I guess I spoke too soon.

Everyone else went, each going through something similar to what happened to Kemp.

"Okay, Black, your the last one." I step to the top, and take a deep breath. I go down, and do exactly what Tony taught me**(I don't do half pipes, I'm more of a street person. So not describing...)**

When I was done, I saw every guy staring at me, mouths hung open.

"Wicked, Ryan." Alex claps slowly, smiling.

I got a round of applause, back pats, high-fives, and all that.

"Next task-"

"Can't we eat first?" Kemp rubbed his stomach.

"Like I said, _next task,_ we will be riding our skateboards over the river on a plank."

I froze. If I fall, I'll be caught. And I'll be wet.

We started walking, and everyone was looking nervously around.

"Dude, what if we fall in?" Derrick whispers in my ear, and my stomach does a complete 360.

"You don't wanna know."

..xox...

"Shit!" Chris Plovert yells as his back hits the cold eroding water. Were all doubled over laughing. I'm laughing out of nervous, if anything.

"Poned!" Kemp yells, his face red from laughing.

"Hurley!" Alex yells, pointing to the board. His laughter immediately comes to a hault as he steps up. He places his board on the plank, and starts moving...

_Splash!_

A roar of laughter comes from the boys as Kemp resurfaces, flat rim hat floating nest to his shoulders.

"Whose poned now?" Plovert cracks up, his gray Volcom t-shirt dripping wet.

"Shut the hell up,man." Kemp climbs out.

"Black," Alex says, never taking his eyes off the clipboard. I freeze, and my steps toward the board feel foreign. I place the board on the plank.

"Come on, Black." The boys yell. _That has to count for something._

I step on my board, steading myself, as I start to move.

..xox..

"Ughh! Why won't she answer?!" I snap, pacing back and forth in Massie's bedroom.

"Leesh, she's probably doing all the skate crap. She can't just sit there all day." Kristen sighs, flopping down on Massie's purple duvet.

"You right. But she has a week and a half left. **(I skipped a few days; sorry. It was going too slow.)** Is that enough time to get all of the information?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

"She's Massie Block," Dylan states with a mouthful of chips.

"Point." I lift my finger in the air.

"Guys," Dylan slightly whispered, "What if she gets caught?"

"Don't talk like that Dylan, she won't." I snap.

"But it's easy to get caught-"

"Dylan, _drop it!"_ The room gets silent, and Claire breaks the silence.

"Well what are we gonna do now? I'm so bored!" Claire jumped up.

"Shopping?" Dylan Perked up.

"You read my mind." Alicia smiled slyly and picked up her Marc Jacobs.

"Are you _sure _she can do it?" Kristen asks worryingly, shutting the car door.

"Shes Massie Block." I shrug, "She's _fearless._"

..xox..

I'm still scared out of my freaking mind.

"Jesus, dude. I never saw anyone try as hard to get over." Derrick walks up with the guys. Kemp and Plovert are soaked. "It's like you were doing it for your life."

"You don't even know." I mumble under my breath.

"Food!" Kemp shouts as we walk in the dining hall. He runs to the table, where all different sandwiches, drinks, chips, and side-dishes were layed out.

"Oh my god, this is so good!" Kemp says with a mouthful of mac n' cheese, 10 minutes later.

"Yeah, and were all gonna get a taste of it if you talk with food in your mouth." I state just as Plovert is taking a sip of his grape juice. The guys start cracking up, and Plovert spits his juice all over his food. We laugh even more.

"Get back to your cabins." Alex yells, and we all stand.

I can't wait for tonight.

Because tonight, is where my revenge starts.

...xox...

"G'night." Josh turns out the lights. I sit up, and Derrick sits too.

Ehmagawd. He has no shirt on. All he's wearing are his Diesel boxers. I'm hyperventilating at this point. I try not to stare-

Oh man, he has a six-pack!

"You okay man?" He whispers, eyeing me funny. I snap back to reality.

"Uhh...Yeah," I look at him, and his caramel eyes don't seem as happy as they usually do.

"You look upset man."

"I am."

"Why?" I lean my head forward.

He turns straight towards me.

"I regret something." He states seriously. "I broke up with the most amazing girl, and now she hates me. And she has some lame-ass boyfriend now. And I don't know what to do."

I stop breathing.

_Dempsey broke up with me for Layne Ewbley! Didn't he hear?!_

"Well, maybe if you forgive her for whatever you did-"

"That's the problem. She wold never forgive me. I called her _immature_. And boy, do I feel like shit." He chuckles, then sighs.

"Well, tell her how you really feel, or something." I shrug. _Hmm. What do I want him to do to get me back?_

"Whatever. I'll sleep on it." He flops down.

"It can't be that hard." I break the awkward silence.

"Yes it can. Because, I-I-I.. I think I love her." I stop breathing. My stomach is flipping. My heart stops.

Oh my god.

"Then tell her." I manage to choke out. He sighs, and I hear him fall asleep. I wait 15 minutes, then sneak out of my bed towards the bathroom.

I take off my wig, clothes, and corset.

I step into the hot shower. It feels good. But I'm still shaking. I wash my hair with the Axe shampoo. I'm still washing it after 5 minutes. I quickly rinse it off. I feel the hairs on my leg. I would kill to shave, but I can't. Guys don't shave their legs.

I step out and dry my hair. I stuff my hair in the hair net, then adjust my wig. I tiptoe through my pajamas,accidentally pulling out my girl clothes. I brought some just in case. And so I can change in Dylans car before I get home so my parents don't...yeah. I'm still trying to fix my wig, when I suddenly hear Danny groan. I step over to his bottom bunk.

"Whose you?" He slurs, still half asleep.

"Your dreaming." I whisper. "Your in the Playboy mansion, being fed ice cream by a bunch of bunnies." I snicker.

"Mhh."He turns his back to me, falling back asleep.

I sigh. I grab my arm to keep it from shaking as I crawl into bed and put on my covers. I check my phone. Voicemails from Mom and Dad, and text messages from the PC. I can't hold my phone, my hand is shaking too much. I place it on the side of my bed, and get under my blue and black plaid comforter.

_Still_ shaking.

It's not that I'm cold, because I'm not at all.

It's not because I'm scared. What do I have to be scared of?

It's because Derrick Harrington just told me he loved me.

But he doesn't even know it.

* * *

**Rawr :)**

**Gahh. This sucked. **

**But, I had to get Massie to get dirt on Derrick talking about her. **

**And I am writing this at 2:15 in the morning. I've had a hectic week, and I really just want to get to a suprising part. But I have to write a lot more before I can get to that.**

**BTW, The poll in my profile...**

**I decided on choosing myself. Soo...**

**Some Days You Gotta Dance**

**andd**

**For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic.**

**and I'm considering They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth; i have soo many ideas.**

**I started some days you gotta dance.**

**I think i did well :) Guess whose in it?**

**You guessed right... my second love, Danny Robbins(first being derrick harrington... mhh :))**

**And he'll be a semi major partt.**

**But, I may not update for a while. I have to be at my friends house alot for the science fair; so annoying.**

**I'll update as soon as I can, **

**I want 15 reviewwss =].**

**Be tee double-yeww;**

**I just found out that Shes The Man is based on a Shakespeare play;**

**I was in Literature class, and we were reading stuff 'bout skaespeare and it said the whole plot of Shes The Man(not soccer and what not thoughh) and the girls name was Viola too! Lolz.**

**Kisses,**

**Makayla3**


	4. Secrets

_You told me lies  
You made me believe  
It would be fine  
If there was nothing to see  
I'd be undressing in front of you  
I told you secrets that no one else knew_

_Secret, The Veronicas_

**The next nightt....**

**Wagenheim Skate Camp**

**The BOCD Boys Cabin**

**10:51pm**

"Guys, c'mon we have to do that gay ass project for ." Josh sits on the wood floor, and the guys sit in a circle groaning. I sit on my bed and turn on my voice memo on my phone so I can record what they say.

"We have to talk about the girls." Cam chokes out. It gets silent.

"Dylan's hott." Kemp blurts. The guys widen their eyes at him.

"Kristen's hotter." Plovert blurts out after Kemp.

"I shouldn't have left Claire like that."

"I want Alicia back."

"I miss Massie so much." It got silent.

"You said you were over her." Josh whispered in disbelief.

"Guys, I-"

"You lied." Cam grumbled.

"I had to."

"No you didn't"

"I fucking love her, guys." It got even quieter.

"Were only 14." Cam shakes his head.

"Ironic coming from the guy who is always saying age is just a number." Derrick snaps.

Ooo. This is getting intense.

"Man, you guys became total queers since I left." Danny snorted from his bed while playing his gameboy.

"Shut up." Plovert snapped.

"What else do we have to talk about?" Josh asks, going through a bunch of papers.

"Secrets."

"Guys," Everyone turns to Kemp. "I have STDs."

"What?" Even me and Danny screech.

"I had sex with Skye Hamiltons older sister."

"The whore." Cam gasps.

"Yeah. Apparently she had STDs. I got checked before I came and viola, I have STDs."

"Shit man." Plovert shakes his head.

"I'm prude." Plovert blurts, then covers his mouth with his hands.

"Dangggg." Derricks eyes widen. Man, this is so good for revenge.

"I uh, sometimes... I wear thongs." Josh admits. Everyones eyes widen.

"Holy shit!" Everyone yells.

"I dressed up like a chick in the 7th grade to get Claire back." Cam srugged. The guys snickered.

"You know how I told you I fingered Block back in Lake Placid." I widened my eyes, and tears started to form. No one noticed. "I never did. She just kissed me and her friends walked in. Then she gave me the M pin back and I'm wearing it." He takes out the shiny M pin and holds it up and quickly puts it back.

"Well, we never really believed you anyway." The guys cracked up and Derrick shrugged.

There was an akward pause, in which I became fully aware of what just happened. The guys just told their deepest secrets, and I recorded it. Oh Alicia, would you mind playing this on the intercom the first day of High School?

"Well, were done." They all went to bed akwardly and turned out the lights. I stopped the voice memo and quickly sent it to the girls.

**D: Kemp likes me, but he has STDs?!**

**K: Plovert likes me, but is prude !**

**C: Cam wants me back, and i rmember thatt.**

**A: YES! Josh misses me! But he wears thongs? Um... a lil turned off.**

**M: ...**

**D: Aw M, u no how guyz r! They lie all the timee!**

**K: If D fingered u i wuld of kiled him; we were only 12-13!**

**C: :(**

**A: M, dont b upset. He loves you.**

**M: ik. he told 'ryan'**

**k: gasp! omg.**

**A: whatd u do?**

**M: nothing.**

That was the opposite of the truth. I hyperventilated.

**M: uh, g2g 2 .**

I quickly turned my phone on silent and plugged it in on the charger.

"Psst. Ryan." I whip my head around to find Cam.

"What?" I hold my breath.

"Can I talk to you?" He asks, motioning towards the door. I get up and hold the door for him.

"I need help." He blurts once we start walking.

"To get Claire back?" I ask quickly.

"Kinda." He half-smiles.

"All I can say is, go HSM3 on her, or throw some rocks at her window."

"How can I go HSM on her?" He gives me a funny look.

"Have D or someone tell the cafeteria to shut up, stand on a table and apologize to Claire." I shrug.

"How do you know this? You know, about HSM." He stares at me. Oh crap.

"Uh, I have a little sister. She forced me to go see the third movie 6 times."

"Ni-ice." He chuckles. I sigh in relief. "That's actully not a bad idea."

"Really?"I raise my eyebrows in shock.

"Well yeah, I'm more of the 'romantic' one in the group, so that more my style." He looks down at his Etnies.

"Well do it the first day back." I hear footsteps, and I freeze. Cam looks at me and we run back to the cabin.

"Thanks man." He whispers as I crawl into bed.

"No problem."

"No really thanks. I can't talk about this with the guys. They don't listen. You listen... It's kinda like... I don't know... Like your a girl, and I already know you. But your not and I don't so night." He lays down.

"Please," I whisper to myself, "You know me more than you think you do."

...

"Okay, partners." Alex yells. "Today, you will be taking a 1 mile walk, and the only things you have will be the clothes on your back and your skateboards. I will choose partners."

I'm really hoping I don't get stuck with Derrick or Cam. I need dirt on the other guys.

"Hurley and Robbins." Kemp and Danny high-five eachother.

"Plovert and Johnson."

"Johnson?" Plovert asks as a nerdy white-blond albino-looking kid comes up. Plovert groans.

"Black and Hotz." Thank god.

"Harrington and Fisher." They pound fists. He calls out the rest of them, and we get assigned trails.

It's silence for 5 minutes as me and Josh walk, skateboards in hand.

"Whats goin' on with your 'love' life?" I ask, putting air quotes around love.

"What are these?" He does air quotes.

"Air quotes."

"No, they're what I want to do to Coral McAdams eyes." He states, a pinch of anger coming from his voice.

"What? Why?" I try not to crack up.

"She kissed me in front of Alicia, my ex-girlfriend, and Alicia broke up with me."

"What?" I screech. Alicia told the PC he dumped her because she said he said she didn't deserve him.

"Geez, no need to yell. But I didn't wanna kiss her. Her nickname is Strawberry, dubbed by the all-mighty Massie Block, because her hair is seriously pink. Like Kool-Aid pink."

"Weird." I raise my eyebrows and look at my DCs. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something move. I stop and look over.

"Holy shit, snake!" I scream. Josh screams too and walks over to it and beats it with his skateboard.

"I think it's dead." He pants as it twitches. We start walking again.

"But anyway, she won't talk to me, even when I try to apologize. I really want her back. I mean, not as much as D wants M, but I really want her back." Does everything have to come right back to Me(Massie) and Derrick?

"You should sneak into the announcement booth when she does the announcments and-"

"How do you know she does the announcments?" He asks as he stops walking.

Oh my god. Shit shit shit! What do I do?

"Uh-I-Uh... Cam... Told me." I stutter out.

"Oh okay. Go on." Thank god. I swear guys are more gullible than Olivia.

"Well sneak in before she does the announcments and make an announcment saying you didn't do anything and your sorry and everything." I shrug.

"I guess." He shrugs and half smiles. "But now that I think about it... I don't even know if I want her back."

What? No no no. He has to want her back!

"Why?" I snap.

"Were just too much alike. Like the one time, I wore a dark blue Polo to school, and she wore the same exact one. On the same day. I at least want to have something that's my own." He complains.

Wow. Katy Perry _was_ right.**(Hot N Cold joke right there if you don't get it)**

"So do you seriously wear thongs?" I snicker. His face turns a shade of dark red.

"Only like, once a month when I'm bored!" He whines.

"Whatever man." I shake my head. We walk for ten minutes, and he's rambling on about how annoyingly clingy Alicia was, until we come to a 4-way intersection. There's a group at each one. Derrick and Cam, Plovert and the albino, Kemp and Danny, and me and Josh.

"Yo." We all say.

"Where do we go?" Plovert asks when were all in the middle.

"Nowhere. Your done." Alex comes out of nowhere. We all high-five as he leads us back.

"Our conversation stays in the woods." Josh whisper-scolds in my ear.

"Of course it does."

* * *

**Oh em gee this is madd short, isn't itt ? I'm just eager to get to like, the end of this story.**

**Next chapter will probably be about Plovert [ma luvv] and Kemp.**

**I actually enjoy writing this storyy !**

**And have any of you seen that video on youtube, screams from hell? search it and click on the first one. I was sooo scared!!! You have to see it!**

**Well, I just realized, theres only gonna be like a couple more chapters in this story. **

**Your all gonna like the endingg, and the suprisee. **

**So I'm sorry, but this time I wanna get up to at least 70 reviews.**

**So start reviewing! And just to let ya'll know, I mayh not update for a while because I'm reading Eclipse (Twilight) because i finished the other two, and I wanna start reading Breaking Dawn by like saturday.**

**Luv yas!**

**Overloaded Candy-Coated**

* * *


	5. Tied Together With A Smile

**Oh em gee, sorry for the Authors Note, but I'm having huge, ginourmous writers block. **

**And my crush of six months asked me out after my friends party on friday when I was in one of my bffs car over the phone because I was mad at him because he didn't talk to me at the party.**

**And I have alot going on, and softball season is starting, and I'll be fitting in extra practices whenever I can so...**

**And also, about my story We Takin' Over, I started writing that story before nicole started writing Throwing Punches, so I didn't copy, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone or something.**

**And Holdin On Your Rope, umm... my idea of 'life isn't like a fanfic' modo is going down the drain... because my life is almost close to perfect so...**

**Some Days You Gotta Dance will be updated very soon.**

**And I have a new story coming out, and it will be a new pairing never used, and I'm very excited to see what you guys will think. Its called His Girl Friday. Imma post it.**

**So still review n give me some ideas?**

**Lovee-**

**makayla plovertharringtonrobbins (:])**


	6. Forget You

_What a mess  
__Wish that i could get over you  
My hearts tellin me to  
Forget you  
That's all I wanna do  
I gotta face the truth  
Cause this just ain't no good for me  
Forget you  
I really wish I could, get you off my mind  
As hard as I may try I cant forget you _

**-**_Forget You, L.A.X Gurlz_

**

* * *

**

**Wagenheim Skate Camp**

**Ryan's bunk**

**10:34pm**

"Kemp," Plovert snickers the boys name as I lift my head from my feet. Kemps head juts up.

"What?" He asks, placing his Playboy magazine on his bunkbed.

"Were playing Would You Ever, okay? That goes for the rest of you." Everyone nods in agreement, except Derrick whose taking a shower.

Come on Massie, block out mental images, block out mental images-

"Would you ever have sex with Mrs Morgan?" Plovert snickers to Josh.

"The sexy sub?" Josh asks, eyebrows raised. Plovert nods. "Totally."

"Okay, Kemp. Would you ever... fuck Massie?" Josh snickers. I blush. Im glad I'm laying down or someone would see me blushing.

"Yeah! Man just by the way she fucking walks looks like she'd be an awesome fucker." Kemp snickers.

What? Total violation of privacy here!

"I second that." Plovert high-fives him.

"You second what?" Derrick walks in in pajama pants and a wife-beater.

"Uhh...Uhh..." They stutter.

"They were saying how Massie would be a great fucker." Danny snickers, his eyes never leaving the pages of his Playboy magazine.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys? Do you not get the fact that she's my ex-girlfriend, I love her, and she will never wanna fuck you?" Derrick yells, stampeding over to the two boys. I'm shaking. God, I really hope-

"Sorry, man. Just-"

"Forget it." Derrick walked to his bed and layed down. Josh stood and turned out the lights.

I'm laying in my bed, breathing steadily as I watch Derrick sleep our of the corner of my eye. Why can't I get over him? Is it the way his blond hair reaches the tips of his lashes, making his gorgeous caramel eyes pop? Is it his crazy, sweet personality that makes me swoon everytime he talked? Or is it that he's the only person not afraid of me?

All of them.

This kid would beat up his best friends to defend me. I would love to just wake him up right now, take of my wig, and-

What am I saying? This guy broke my heart. Called me immature. I can't like him. I can't love him. I _don't._

It's all too confusing. Because I can like him. I can love him. And you know what?

I do.

------

xox

------

"Today," Alex stands on a tree stump in front of the half-pipe, "You have to teach each other new tricks, in partners."

"Thats what she said." Kemp snickers quietly, and the guys crack up. I attempt to laugh, but _ew_.

"Hurley and Black." Alex eyes Kemp, glaring.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath and no one hears. We stand on the side of the half-pipe.

"Soo..." He looks at me.

"Soo..." I look around.

"What do we do?" I watch him as he twists his skateboard as he looks to the ground, then back up at me.

"Dunno." I shrug, popping a piece of 5 Gum in my mouth. I'm suddenly over-whelmed by the silence as Kemp looks down at his feet. I take time to look at him.

His brown floppy hair has grown out, and is in desperate need of a haircut. His attitude and actions, which consists of pervey jokes and looking up girls skirts, don't help. His ski-slope nose fits perfectly on his face, which makes him look older than the rest of the guys. He looks more like a 16 year old than a 14 year old. His dull green eyes are narrowed down, but sparkling in the sunlight. I study his eyes, and now I see why girls find him attractive. His eyes are more gorgeous than Derricks.

His calves, which aren't covered due to the fact that he's wearing black plaid A&F shorts, have a couple cuts, bruises and scars that look pretty recent. I stare at his chest. I can see his 4-pack carved into his green Quicksilver shirt. His triceps are really muscular, more than Derrick's. Or Plovert's. Or Josh's. Or Cam's. Possibly even more than _Harris's_. I look over him once more and slightly grin, enough that he can't see me.

Kemp Hurley is _hott_.

"You okay, man?" Kemp raises an eyebrow at me, and I snap out of my daze.

"Um, yeah." I blink a few times as he eyes me suspiciously.

"Okay. . ." He shakes his head lightly as he crabwalks in circles on his skateboard. He stops suddenly and looks around catiously and turns his voice to a whisper. "I'm hungry."

I snort lightly. "Well I can't do anything about that." I roll my eyes.

"Let's go get some food." He grins as I widen my amber eyes.

"No!" I state. He shrugs as a whistle blows in the distance. He peeks his head around the half pipe and turns to me.

"Let's go." He seems confused. We walk to the other guys, who are just as confused as we are. I look up at the sky. It's getting dark. I look at my watch.

5:45.

Had that much time _really_ gone by? I have 5 more days left at this camp.

Or is it 6? I-

"Boys!" Alex yells. We look up at him. "Tonight, I'm giving you the night off."

We start wooping and hollering.

"But," We stop, "I made a list, partners again, you each get a station, and your cooking dinner."

"Fuck." I heard Kemp mumble under his breath as all the other guys moaned.

"What the hell?" Plovert yelled.

"Plovert! You and Black are on dessert duty." Alex snaps.

"Duty!" Kemp snickers and the guys crack up.

Immature, much?

Me and Plovert walk to the kitchen and are forced by some old lady to wear aprons.

Shit.

-----

xoxo

-----

"How do you think Massie is?" Kristen asks worringly as she fidgets in the booth.

"Kris, don't worry about it. She's probably having fun, and besides," Alicia throws her hands up, "Were in New York City eating the best sushi on the face of the earth!" She bites into a California roll.

"Except for China." I mumble.

"Or California." Dylan shrugs, popping a piece of ginger in her mouth.

"Kuh-laire, have you gotten a hold of Massie?" Kristen asks me, trying to keep on the subject.

"Nope." I bite my chapping lips. Alicia ruffles through her Balecienga bag, and quickly pulls out Victoria's Secret Appletini. I sniff it as my blond razored bangs fall into my eyes, and I scrunch my nose.

"Does anyone have any lipgloss that doesn't smell like a fruity alcoholic beverage?" I raise my eyebrows, and Kristen ruffles through her Juicy bowling bag purse and pulls out Papaya Butter Hollister lipgloss. I smear the orangeish pink lipgloss over my chapped lips and hand it back to her. She puts some on and puts it back in the pink bag.

"Ew, Hollister?" Alicia scrunches her perfectly waxed eyebrows.

"It was on sale, and besides, I like it." Kristen shrugs, obviously not afraid of the beta.

"Gawd, we didn't even get to Barney's yet." Dylan slumped in her seat. She was complaining, even though she had 6 full bags of clothes in the limo.

"Were going right now." Alicia puts a wad of cash on the table and we rush out. We hop into the limo and Dylan litterally jumps in, and we start cracking up.

"I wanna go to the Diane von Furstenberg section first. I heard they have a whole new line of clothes out, and a couple designs by Whitney Port." Dylan stated, strightening her green Juicy sweats. Alicia made us all have matching ones, so I had a dark orange one, Kristen had navy, Leesh had black, Dylan had Green.

Figures.

"Were here!" Alicia giggles as we step out of the limo.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Dylan shrugs as we link arms. We all laugh as we walk into the store. And for one second, I could've sworn somebody mumbled 7 words. 7 words that could've changed the PC forever.

_"This is so much better without Massie."_

-----

xox

-----

"How the fuck are we supposed to make cheesecake." I heard Plovert mumble under his breath. I sigh. This is gonna be worse than I thought. I take the graham cracker pie crust and open the package.

"So," I state, taking a deep breath in, "You like this Kristen chick?"

He keeps the same expression on his face as he reads the back of a cake box. I sigh. This wasn't going to be as easy.

"What's she like?" I ask, leaning my head forward a bit for emphazise.

"Cool. I guess." He's still reading the back of the box.

"Could you explain?" I ask. He looks up.

"She's nice, she's smart, and she's hott. Blond. Sorta tall. Plays soccer." He shrugs. I sigh.

I sorta figured this. Plovert was a really tough guy. He was almost as muscular as Kemp, and his dark brown floppy hair fell into his ice blue eyes. He had a boyish face, and he was perma-tanned. I wish I was. About 10 minutes go by, and everythings cooking.

"I'm so bored." He mumbles.

"Me too." I state. Time goes by, and he takes the cake out.

"So your prude." I state. He doesn't answer. I'm not in the mood to bug him. He already seems pissed off.

"So how much do you like Kristen?" I ask casually.

"I don't." He states, stirring the icing.

"What?" I snap.

"I just think she's hott."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Of course it is. I'm always right.

"No." He continues stirring.

"But Kemp likes-"

"No. He just thinks Dylan's hott." He lifts up the bowl. "Why do you care anyway?" He asks, walking across the room.

"I don't. Just wondering." I state a little too quickly.

"Okay." He shakes his head as he turns his back to me over at the other counter. I turn.

Now that I think about it, I didn't get any dirt on Kemp. I didn't ask him one thing. Maybe tomorrow. . .

"Oh, Ryan." I turn my head, hoping he'll spill about Kris.

"Yeah?" I state cooly.

He chuckles and juts his thumb towards the refridgerator, "Time to get the cheesecake out."

* * *

**Gahh. This REALLY sucks. Too short, I think. **

**And I was sorta in a rush, I had writers block and I need like another chapter until I can start the big suprise. :]**

**Soo review? Pweezz :]**

**Also- I imagined Kemp to be pretty hott, so thats why I went into description. :]**

**Review!**

**lovee,**

**makayla :]**

**Forgot to mention: His girl friday. . .**

**I never read Grand Theft Autumn, soo sorry bout the DannyxMassie thingg. Sorry maddie if i offended you or anything.**


	7. Hot

_I wanna drive you into the corner  
__and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud  
Now you're in, and you can't get out  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream_

_-Avril Lavigne, Hot_

_

* * *

_

**WARNING: SHORT, FILLER CHAPTER.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you ;]**

**

* * *

**

**Wagenheim Skate Camp**

**Briarwood Bunk. Shit.**

**5:03am. Wtff.**

"Ohh my wittle Derringtons." I hear Kemp snicker in my ear. I hear Danny's muffled giggle, along with Plovert and Josh's. I groan and roll over in my bed.

"Derrinnnggttoonnnnnn." Plovert cooes, and I hear him restraining his laughter.

"What the hell, guys." I hear my crackly voice as I sit up.

"Aw, Derrington-"

"Stop calling me that." I snap. They always wanna hit my soft spot, don't they? "Queers."

"No need to get a touchy, man." Plovert holds his hands up and states through his laugh. I just roll my eyes and run my hand through my hands. I look over at Cam, whose dead asleep. Then at Ryan, who looks a little too comfy. . .

"Dee dee." Josh snickers.

"Derrick Hornington." Danny states. Even I crack up at that one.

"Yup, I'm a total hornball, whereas your looking at naked chicks all day long." I retort.

"It's _playboy_. And I'm not just looking at naked pictures. I'm studying. I am," He stands on a chair, "Danny Hefner!"

"My ass!" We all are rolling on the floor laughing. Then, we hear Cam grumble in his sleep.

Josh looks over at Cam and raises his eyebrows. We snicker and walk over to his bunk.

"Oh wittle Cammie-kinz." The guys crack up and bury their faces in pillows. I snicker. "I love you."

"What the hell man!" Cam shoots up and hits his head on the bunk above him. "Ow!"

We all are rolling on the floor with laughter. Cam chuckles as he rubs his black hair.

"Now," Danny points to Ryan, "That." We chuckle and I walk straight up to his ear.

"Boo!" I yell, and He shoots up and screams like a chick. We laugh even harder than we did with Cam.

"You-sounded- like- a chick!" Danny states between his laughter. Ryan's face turns red and he looks nervous. He laughs nervously. Why would he be nervous?

Why do I keep saying nervous?

"Oh god that was crazy." Kemp states 5 minute later, still recovering from the laugh attack.

"It's five ten in the morning, what the hell?" Ryan says yawning. I just stare at him. And I finally notice something.

His eyes. They look familiar. . .

"Shut the fuck up, Ry, be a man and get yo ass up." Kemp laughs and Danny cracks up and punches his arm. Ryan rolls his eyes. I forget about why I was staring at him.

God I sound like a homo.

"Well, were gettin outta here at 6. We have the boat thing." Josh says, putting a Dorito in his mouth. We all groan.

"What?" Ryan asks.

"We go on this boat every year as a break. We just hang out. We can't go in the water because there's sharks or some shit." Danny explains. Ryan nods and gets up. He's really skinny for a guy, I note.

"Dude, I just noticed," I look at Ryan. His eyes suddenly look nervous, but I don't make much of it, "Your pretty skinny, for a guy, ya know." The other guys agree, and Ryan's eyes dart around the room nervously, and his cheeks turn light pink.

"Uhh. . . My family. . . We all have very fast metabolism's." He states in a strained voice.

"Oh," We all nod. But I still can't help but notice how fast he ducks his head so his oddly shiny light brown hair falls into his eyes, and speed-walks into the bathroom.

Weird guy, he is.

----

.xox.

----

I feel a sigh of relief go through my body as soon as I felt the cold tile freeze my feet. Why had Derrick become so observant this morning? Was it because he's tired? I know he's suspicious. But he _can't_ find out. Ever. If he does, my life is gonna be ruined. Massie Block? At a skate camp? Dressed up as a guy? I'll never live it down. I'll be forced to sit with the LBR's in High School.

The mentioning of High School gave me nervous butterflies. I would miss BOCD. I was the Alpha, the leader, the ruler. In Westchester High(WHS) I'd just be another freshman to everyone. The thought of that made me nauseous. Not being Alpha? I don't think I'm going to survive that. I was born to be Alpha. Born to be the leader.

But I have no time to worry about that. Now, I have to change into a Hurley shirt and Abercrombie jeans and become Ryan Black, for what seems like the millionth time. I slip off my gray Billabong shirt and slip on my black Hurley one. I slide on my jeans, and I place a black DC flat-rim on my wig. I sigh. Only a couple more days, Ma-

Ryan.

I'm so close. I can't slip now. I can feel the victory now. Of Dylan's sister's black leather seats of her Lamborghini against the back of my neck. The feeling of my white duvet.

The feeling of _winning_.

And it's on the tip of my fingers. I feel it. We can't go in the water, so I won't look suspicious if everyone else did and I didn't.

I step out of the bathroom and grab my bottle of Axe. I spray a little bit on my shirt and adjust my hat.

"C'mon dude, it's 5:35. We gotta be on the boat in 10 minutes." I hear Josh yell. I run out with them and we walk the whole way to the boat.

"This is gonna be sweet! All day, chillaxin on a boat." Kemp says while the other guys agree and talk. I just listen. I knew this was gonna be boring. But maybe I could relax for today. Just be one of the guys, not get any information.

Maybe spend some time with my new best friend Danny.

Pshh, I wish.

Danny seemed like your average guy. He dressed in a lot of light blue jerseys, and it brought out his blue-ice colored eyes. His braces were black and electric green. He had muscle, his hair was picture perfect, and hey, he was _attractive._ He wouldn't stand a chance against Derrick, or at least I _think_ he wouldn't...

"Dudes, we're here!" I hear Cam yell and we start cheering. I shake my head and sigh as I board the 2-floor boat. Some other guys are here. After ten minutes, everyone else arrives. Alex closes the door to the boat and we head off.

"Danny and Ryan, go get us some snacks." Kemp orders as he's sprawled out on the couch.

"Get your own, fatty." Danny says. Were the only two who got the misfortune of standing. I sigh and just grab Danny's arm. We walk into the kitchen and look around for stuff to eat.

"So, I heard you used to live in Westchester. Why'd you move?" I ask Danny, taking out a package of mint Oreo's.

"The usual," He sighs,"Dad got a job offer in Brooklyn. So we moved. I come here every summer. I'd rather be in Westchester, but I guess Brooklyn is cool." He shrugs, looking disgusted at a granola bar he pulled out of the cabinet.

"Well, you find any hott girls there?" I ask. It feels so weird saying it.

"Nahh, not as hott as-" He quickly shuts up.

"As who?" I ask.

"Uhmm... Olivia Ryan. I had a crush on her since the 5th grade." He blushes.

Wow.

"Oh, I know her brother." I lie. He nods and goes into the refridgerator. I sware this boat is like a house.

Oh wait, it's supposed to be.

"But whatever. I'm not coming back." He sighs and grabs a box of graham crackers. I quickly grab the bag of Doritos and Coke and follow him out the door out to the deck.

"Finally, you guys are so slow!" Kemp complains as I throw him the bag of Doritos.

"Your mom is slow." Plovert mumbles and the guys burst out laughing. Even Kemp cracks up.

And for once, even I do.

Kemp throws a Dorito at Ploverts head, and Plovert throws an Oreo. It misses and hits Danny.

"Ow!" Danny yells, and pegs it at Cam, who chuckles and throws it at Derrick. Derrick smirks at throws it at me.

Food fight?

....

xox.

....

"Massie's coming home soon," Alicia states, pacing in Massie's room, "We need to have a little 'Welcome Home' celebration. Any ideas?"

"Everything purple, and spa treatment. A couple weeks as a guy, she's gonna need to exfoliate and have some girl time." Dylan says.

"Point." Alicia states, pointing her finger in the air.

"Maybe we should take her shopping after." I shrug.

"Genius, Claire." Alicia smiles at me. I grin back.

"And a razor. She hasn't shaved her legs that whole time. We need to get her Nair, a Venus Embrace, mango shaving cream, moisturizer. The whole gig." Kristen states, writing in her notebook.

"Another genius idea!" Alicia claps like an overly excited kindergarten teacher, which makes me giggle.

"So what to do now. . .?" Alicia ponders. I sigh. There wasn't one thing to do now that Massie wasn't here. She _always_ knew what to do.

"Let's go to Starbucks and boy-shop." Dylan shrugs.

"Genius idea!" Alicia giggles. She grabs her Coach hobo bag and we walk out the door. We climb into her limo.

"To Massie," Alicia lifts her bottle of Perrier,"For sacrificing her social life to save ours!"

"To Massie!" The rest of us lift our bottles, and we all take a sip. The citrus bubbly water tastes good against my scratchy throat. I sigh in relief.

_To Massie_

* * *

**I know.**

**It's the shortest chapter in the history of chapters. Ever.**

**But it's a filler. Sorta.**

**And guess what? The next chapter is gonna be so drama filled your head will spin 'Right Round' :]**

**my cuzz sings that in the car on the way to school. He sits there with his iPod turned up all the way and screams it.**

**ANYWAY- who read my Songfic, Breathe??**

**I love that sonngggg !**

**Well, I may not update for a while, because my birthday is next friday *squeals!***

**BUT, you all will love the next chapter. A lot. Or you will hate it. **

**And my felloww friends, yes, this story is coming to an end. About 3-4 more chapters and I'm done. :[**

**soooo**

**i want likee 20-25 reviews.**

**got it?**

**goodd.**

**peacee&&love~**

**makaylaa :]**


	8. Decode

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_~Paramore, Decode_

* * *

**WARNING: Holy. Crap.**

* * *

**Wagenheim Skate Camp**

**Briarwood Bunk(+Danny)**

**9:51pm**

"Guyyyysss..." Kemp stretches out the word 'guys', and laughs a little as everyone turns their heads to look at the perverted brunette.

What could possibly in his mind now?

"Look what Kemp brought," Kemp lifts a package out of his bookbag, and the guys whoop and holler and scurry towards the boy. What is it?

I crawl over and peek over Ploverts head.

Water baloons.

"Let's get these baby's filled up!" Derrick punches his fist in the air and the guys cheer. I go lay down.

I do _not _want any part of this.

"Ryan, my man, come help! We got 5 sinks and Plovert and Kemp are mental, and Cam is tying them." Josh peaks his head out of the archway from the bathroom and widens his brown eyes.

"Uhm... No, I'm ok." I shrug.

"Wussy!" Kemp yells.

"Girl!" Plovert cracks up. I jump up at this one and grab an un-filled water balloon. I screw on the water balloon funnel-filler-upper-cap thingy, and fill up a lime green baloon and hand it to Cam. We fill up exactly 106 baloons up in 20 minutes, and its 10:15 pm.

"So... What are we doing with these...?" I ask.

"Millwood cabin?" Plovert asks, grinning slyly.

Derrick smiles evily, his blond hair falling in his carmel eyes, which have a hint of mischeif in them. "Millwood cabin."

"What's that?" I ask. The guys blink at me until Cam speaks up.

"The guys from Millwood. They're all freaks, I tell ya. They collect bottle caps. It's pretty odd." Cam snorts.

"Lets go." Derrick loads the last water balloon in his Nike soccer bag. I sigh, 5 water balloons in hand.

"Are you scared?" Derrick whispers. I feel his warm, minty breath on my ear. I flinch, being too close to him might make me tempted.

"No," I choke out. I say it so quiet, it sounds like a whisper, and he believes me and walks a little faster to catch up with Cam. I sigh of relief. Only 4 more days...

"Get ready!" Josh whisper-yells. I hide behind a tree, Derrick by my side. For some reason, with him, even if I was dressed in gray sweatpants and a black hurley shirt with a bunch of guys that thought looking at Playboy all day was fun, I felt _safe_. Persay, if anything were to happen, I'd be okay, because he was there-

"Throw!" Derrick's arm reflexes back, and I hear a splat, and I feel a drop of water land on my arm. I do the same, and I se the balloon shatter against the window of the cabin. I hear screams, which sound like a mix of nasal and girl screams.I hear Derrick chuckle under his breath as I throw another one and it hits the door.

This is seriously an addrenaline rush.

"Whose out here?" I hear Alex's deep voice shout from the left of the cabin, and hear a series of the word 'shit' come from every direction.

Shit.

I make a run for it, but I trip over a root from one of the trees and fly head first into the dirt, and do a somersault into a bush. I land laying down, and I feel something soft on my shoulder.

"Oh fuck." I squeak.

My wig fell off.

I quickly feel around, and too my relief, it's only a foot away from me. I put it on and stuff my hair in it, and hop out of the bush, tripping again, landing in front of the boys.

Now were in a dogpile.

I see a bright light shine down on us, and look up to see a tired looking Alex, and a boy who looks similar to Alex, except much older, to his right.

"In the office cabin." Alex sighs, shaking his head. I hear him mumble something along the lines of 'Briarwood' and 'every year.' But I don't pay much mind to it.

Because right now, Derrick is offering his hand to me to help me up. I grab it, and I feel a shock of electricity run through my arm up to my head. He must've felt it too, because he quickly let go and stared at me. I stood by myself and burshed my pants off. I looked up to talk to him, but he was already ahead with Cam and Danny.

....

xox.

....

The office cabin wasn't like I expected. I expected a little blue shed-looking place, with a little deck on the front, and a white and gray office inside. What I found was a black-stucco shed-looking place, with old skateboards, a red roof, and black carpet, white walls, and red leather furniture inside. The desk, which belonged to Alex, was black wood, and the legs looked like old skateboards. I couldn't tell if they were real or not. The computer was black and red.

Wicked.

"Why," Alex says, sitting down in his red and black leather chair, the older boy standing nearby, and a boy about my age who looks like Alex come up, too, "Must I explain every year, that you cannot, I repeat, **not**, throw water balloons at any cabin?"

"Were just trying to have some fun." Danny shrugs.

"Ah, Mr. Robbins." The older boy steps up, and I see Danny shrink in his chair. "Good to see you again. I figured you weren't coming back since you moved to Brooklyn..."

"Well there was a change of plans." Danny sneers and smirks. The older guy smirks back mockingly, and turns his back to him. Danny makes a face at his back, and we all giggle.

"You boys need to grow up." Alex states after a minute goes by. I just keep my head down. "Now we have to replace those windows. Again. You're lucky I don't make your parents pay for the damage."

"Who'd you hit?" The younger boy asks Danny.

"Millwood." Danny snickers.

"Nice!" The younger boy high-fives him.

"Jarred!" Alex snaps, and the boy quickly sits. Kemp snickers.

"Now, who brought the water balloons?" Alex asks, eyeing each of us. He looks at Plovert the longest.

"I swear, it wasn't me this year." Plovert holds up his hands and widens his ice-blue eyes.

"Yeah, last year Plovert brought the cheap balloons, so I brought 'em this year." Kemp shrugged. Alex rests his head in his hands and props his elbows on the desk. "Well, at least you're admitting it."

"I wanna go to sleep." Josh whines.

"Well I want you guys to grow up, but it doesn't seem like that's happening anytime soon, now does it?" The older guy snaps.

"Dave, it doesn't matter. You guys can go-"

"But one more thing, no matter what it is, if something happens, you're **gone**." 'Dave' growls. I gulp.

Not that I have anything to worry about, right?

"Yes, sir." We all state in unison, and quickly scurry out of the shed.

"Run, you no good punks!" Dave yells after us. We race back to the cabin, laughing the whole way. I never noticed how clumsy I was until

"Damn, what spasms." Derrick shakes his head as we walk into the dark cabin.

"Really." Plovert agrees with the rest of us. I plop down on my bottom bunk.

"I'm pooped." Kemp whines.

"Who says pooped?" Josh asks. I snicker.

"Cam," Kemp laughs. Cam rolls his eyes and lays down. "Anyway, let's go to sleep." Josh turns out the lights as we all climb into our beds. It gets silent.

_Pfft._

"Aww man, who just farted?" Derrick groans as he scrambles for the lights.

"Oops." Kemp snickers from his top bunk.

"Oh come on man, I'm right under you!" Cam jumps out of bed and starts coughing as he runs for the front door. "That's the worst thing I've ever smelled! I think I might throw up."

"God damn Kemp!" Danny cracks up as he hurries to join Cam on the porch. Me and Derrick run outside too, just so we dont have to risk smelling it.

"Damn what did you eat?" Plovert waves his hand and pinches his nose. We all laugh, and eventually, after 5 mintues, it's safe to go back inside.

"Derrick, come on my man." Danny waves Derrick in from the screen door, but Derrick stays seated on the wooden ledge of the porch.

"I'll be in in a minute." He sighs. The guys shrug and go inside. I wait, halfway in the door and stare at him. I walk over to the ledge and jump up and sit.

"You okay?" I ask, trying to read his facial expression, but I get nothing.

"Do you ever get this feeling that you feel so empty, and lost, and there's one person that you positively know can make you feel whole again, but they're gone?" He looks up at me.

"Yeah," I agree. I hear my girl voice, but he doesn't notice. "All the time."

"Well, it's just... this girl... I feel like she's so close... like she's always here... but I don't know... I'm so confused." He shakes his head and hops down. I just hop down next to him and we walk inside. The clock on the dresser says 12:04. Did 2 hours really go by? Time flys.

We creep into our beds and I crawl under my comforter.

He was talking about me. He's empty without me. _Lost. _He feels the same way. And that's all I want to hear. That he misses me. That he cares about me.

That he wants me.

Looking at the ends of his blond hair, I realize how blond his hair is, even in the dark. I wanna just run my hands through it. But I can't.

And I'm never going to.

---

xox.

---

"Uh-lee-cia." Dylan annunciates my name. "We haven't talked to Massie in 3 days. I'm worried."

"She'll be fine." I take a sip of my Espresso Frappucino and scoot the wooden chair in.

"Yeah, she always is." Kristen agrees, and Claire nods her head.

"Well how much trouble could she get in?" Dylan ask, sipping her Dulce De Leche Frappucino.

"Her family could get sued." Kristen states.

"Puh-lease. I think we all know who my dad is." I snort.

Claire takes a sip of her Frappucino as she nods. "True." Claire shrugs. She puts the Vanilla Bean Frappucino back on the table.

"Nothing to worry about." I state again, when I see 5 hott guys walk in.

"Hello, hello." I giggle. Dylan gets up quickly and throws away her drink and her Black and White cookie.

"I'm going to get another drink." I wink and grab a 5 dollar bill out of my pocket of my orange bermuda jean shorts.

"One Tazo tea please, Angela." I smile at the blond girl behind the register.

"Certainly, Alicia." Angela smiles at me and yells the order. I wait by the counter to the left.

"Here you go Alicia." Angela hands the drink to me.

"Thanks." I turn, and I bump into someone. I feel the hot drink fall out of my hands and onto the floor, and I feel my feet and flip flops get soaked.

"Watch where your going!" I snap at the person. I look up to find someone that I least expected.

"Harris?"

---

xox.

---

I suddenly feel my eyes open. I feel the sun through the windows hit my eyes and I shield them. I roll over to look at the clock.

11:53

I have exactly 7 minutes to get over to the half pipe.

Shit.

I jump out of my bed and run to the bathroom. Halfway through the arch, I stop and turn around. I see Derrick still sleeping...

Everyone else left.

I run to Derrick's bunk and start shaking him.

"Ugh, what time is it?" He grumbles.

"11:54." I state. His eyes widen and he jumps out of bed into the bathroom. I follow him and we both brush our teeth and do everything we need to.

By the time were out the door, it's 12:05. I'm racing to catch up to Derrick.

But this morning was the only morning where I decided not to wear a hair net.

Nothing to worry about.

"You two are late." Alex states when we finally reach the circle, panting.

"Sorry. Nobody..woke us...up." I pant. Alex glares me down.

"Well, since these 2 were late...All of you. 2 laps around the field." Alex points behind him to a huge field. It wasn't acre size big, more like a Track size field. Everyone groans and looks at us. We shrug and start jogging. The guys groan and snort as they run by me and Derrick.

"Well, were hated now." I chuckle. He laughs slightly.

"They'll get over it." He smiles.

After the two laps, me and Derrick fall to the ground panting, along with the other guys.

"Okay guys, get up." Alex claps two times and we groan and stand.

"Robbins! You're up!" Danny steps up to the half pipe and climbs up. I see him get nervous, and he heads down. He falls his 3rd way down.

"Hurley!" Kemp steps up and falls off the ladder halfway.

"Ow!" He yells. He climbs back up, and sets his skateboard down. He goes down and falls off pathetically.

Alex calls out a few guys we don't know, and then he gets to Derrick.

"Harrington!" Derrick pats my shoulder and runs up. He goes down...up...down..up... And he fell.

"Damn that's hard!" He yells walking back.

"That's what she said!" Kemp and Danny state simoultaneously. Everyone cracks up.

"Black!" I gulp.

I can't get nervous.

I'm shaking as I climb up.

No, Massie, you will _not_ blow this.

I step up and set my skateboard down. I feel sweat start to form on my upper lip and I whipe it away.

"Come on, Ry!" The guys yell. I take a deep breath and head down.

I go down...up...down...

Everyone starts cheering and chanting my name.

"Ry-an! Ry-an! Ry-an!" They cheer. I get encouragement.

I start going faster. They get louder. Alex looks impressed, so I smile.

Now, I regret what I do.

I attempt to do a 180 with my board, but it slides out from under me. I feel myself fly into the air and I see my skateboard fly towards the trees.

Then, I see my caramel brown wig fly off my head, right onto the half pipe below me.

* * *

**One word: Cliffy :]**

**I love teasing you guys :] **

**Did you like the chappy? The end of the chappy? The That's what she said lines?**

**THIS WAS THE SURPRISE! **

**And if you didnt get it, she fell off her board and her wig flew off. Which means her hair fell out. Which means she looks like a girl again.**

**Fun :]**

**20-25 reviews por favor?**

**And I know it's a little short, but the story's coming to an end, and I've been SO busy. CCD&softball monday, hip hop tuesday, softball wednesday, dance class thursday, and either a dance or out with friends on friday, then babysitting saurday. I usually write on sundays or late at night.**

**And you know how most of the scenes of this book are at night? like midnight? its cuz I wrote 99% of this story at 11pm or later. Maybe that's why I've been falling asleep in math and life science...**

**Oh well. LOVE YOU GUYS!3**

**~makayla**


	9. Hoedown Throwdown

**ohmygodd.**

**sorryy. thiss is an authorrss noottee... :/**

**aloott off yoou are anxiouus for a neww chapterr.**

**well...**

**i'm almost done.**

**but im leaving to go to floridaa in an houur. untill neext wednesdayy.**

**imm verryy soorryy. **

**aand i've beenn soo busyy- my frienndds are thee moost dramafuul peoplee on thiiss eaarth.**

**soo i gottaa goo caause my moom is naggingg mee cauuse i diddn't brinng my suitcaasee downn yett and the limo's coming in an houur.**

**LOVE YOU GUYYSS.! THANKSS FOOR THE NICEE REVIEWWSS.!**

**~makayla**

**p.s: i would givee yoou guyss a sneaak peak of the nextt chapterr... buut i didnnt edit it yett.**

**sorryy :[**


	10. Sorry

Ohmygod.

I am **** sorry): Here's what happened:

My parents went broke. We couldn't pay the internet bill for like, ever. As soon as my mom was about to pay the bill... my dad got really mad for no reason and threw our old computer.

I haven't been able to update because i Haven't had internet acces for like, a freaking year. But I just got a computer for christmas.:D

Here's the deal: I'll finish. ButI might retire after. And I won't be updating immediately. I have a lot of work to do.

But again, I'm sorry for everyone who read my story and enjoyed it and subscribed and what not.

Well, I have to go put all the songs on my iPod and whatnot, and start writing.

MERRY **CHRISTMAS!!!#$%****^&***


	11. With Me

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you  
Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

_-With Me, Sum 41_

_

* * *

_

Wagenheim Skate Camp

Halfpipe

12:54

Crap.

Afraid to open my eyes, I lay on the wooden skate ramp, pretending to be seriously injured. Maybe if I pretend I'm dying there won't be any consequences. I open my eyes to see most of the camp, besides Alex, surrounding me. I don't see Derrick.

I sit up and feel my hair resting on my shoulders. I touch it.

Yeah, it's there.

"Your a chick?" One of the boys says.

"Massie?" Josh asked, stunned. I see someone pushing through the crowd.

Derrick.

"Block?" His face, I can't even find words. Hurt, angry, upset, overjoyed, everything.

"Move, move, what's-" Alex pushes through next to Derrick. "Oh Jesus."

"Derrick, I-" I try to talk.

"Hey, it's Massie!" Kemp finally understands what everyone realized a minute before. "Hi!"

Derrick's just staring at me. Stunned.

"Come with me, I'd help you up but I can't touch a girl." Alex states. I lift myself up. All the guys are just staring at me. I follow Alex through the boys, and as we start walking to his office/cabin, I turn around, to see Derrick staring at me. I mouth the words 'sorry', but it's too late, he's already walking back to the cabin.

....

xox.

....

"So again, you are...?" Alex asks.

"Massie Block." I put my head down.

"Why are you here?"

"Revenge." I sigh.

"What?" It wasn't the answer he was suspecting, I assumed.

"The Briarwood boys live in my city. Derrick Harrington is my ex boyfriend. All the other guys dated my friends and broke their hearts, mostly Cam, because he just broke up with my best friend Claire and she's the reason I came, but I was gonna get dirt on them then spread it through the whole school. I was _hoping_ I wouldn't get caught, but..."

"You did. And I don't know what to do because this has never happened before. Your plan was very well executed though. But there needs to be consequences."

"I know."

"I'm gonna call Dave. You're going to have to go back to the cabin-"

"I can't! I can't face them! They-"

"Look, Macy-"

"Massie."

"Massie, you've been in camp with boys for almost a month now. Toughen up."

....

xox.

....

"Why would she even come here?" Josh asks all of us, his head in his hands sitting on the end of my bed.

"To see Derrriiiccckkkkk." Kemp teases, fluttering his eyelashes at me.

"Oh Derrick, come back to me! I'll do anything, even dress up like a boy and not wear make up!" Plovert teases, his voice flamboyant.

"Shut the hell up, okay? That's probably not the damn reason. I'm just so..." I trail off, trying to find the right word in my head.

"Pissed?" Danny asks.

"Happy?" Cam sits up a little.

"Upset?" Josh lifts his head.

"Mad?" Plovert tilts his head.

"Horny?" Kemp asks. Everyone cracks up, and even I crack a smile.

"All of those, except horny."

"Well she could change that-"

The door opens. In walks Massie Block, wig in hand, her eyes slightly red, and it looked like she had been crying. Her head was down, and she looked up a little just to look at us. It was dead quiet as she walked over to the drawers.

"How akward." Danny blurts after 2 minutes.

"Definitely." Cam snickers

"So why'd you come?" Kemp asks Massie, walking over to her. I feel slight jealousy because I know he feels withdraw because we haven't been around girls in almost a month, and he wants 'some'.

"That's really none of your fucking business." She snaps, her voice cracking.

"Shit baby girl, I was just trying to be nice."

She turns to look at him. "Go hit on someone else, like Plovert, he'll probably want you to more than me."

We all bust out luaghing.

Yeah, she's still Massie Block.

"I'm going to get food." He storms out. Plovert, Danny, and Josh follow him. Not it's me, Massie, and Cam.

"Um, Derrick," Massie says my name so innocently. She sounds like a freaking angel.

"Yeah?" I sit up.

"Can you go on the porch real quick? I need to talk to Cam." She widens her eyes in a 'I'll-explain-later-just-don't-be-mad' way. My heart drops.

"Sure." I stand and walk onto the porch, trying not to cry.

....

"Cam," I look at him, he's laying on his bed, where he's been most of the time.

"Yes, Massie?"

"I'm sorry."

"Look, Mass," He sits up, "Don't say sorry to me, say it to D. He's really hurt, you know. He loves you, I can tell. He misses you, and you really just need to sort this out with him. Just tell him you like him as a friend and-"

"I love him too." Now that I say it out loud, it feels more... real. I'm in love with Derrick.

I'm in love with Derrick Harrington.

"Figured that. Why'd you come, though? Because of him?"

"No," I look him in the eye. "You hurt Claire Cam, bad. She was crying, and she wasn't showing signs of stopping."

"I made her cry?" His voice cracks. Now he looks like he's about to cry.

"Uh duh. You broke up with her. Harshly. She really loves you." I just look at him.

"I broke up with her because it seemed like she didn't love me anymore... I mean, even when I broke up with her it seemed like she couldn't of cared less."

I smiled proudly. "I taught her that."

"So she did care?" Cam jumped up, almost hitting his head.

"Yes," I stated, grabbing my makeup bad out of the side of my suitcase, "Very much."

"Oh my god! I have to call her! I have to-"

"Not," I snatched his phone up off a nightstand, "So fast. She doesn't know I got caught yet, and if she knows I told you she cried, she will kill me. So, just wait."

"Fine," He sat back down on his bed. I walk into the bathroom and look a myself.

My curly brown hair has slight curls at the ends, and for being up in a wig, it doesn't look that bad. Except for my hair is super flat. I put on gold shimmery eyeshadow, Lash Blast Mascara, and some black eyeliner. I walk back out to my suitcase to get my girl clothes that I had packed just in case. I run back into the bathroom and slip on the grey jean shorts, purple empire top, and decide to go barefoot. I walk back out and put my guy clothes in the suitcase.

"Much better," Cam states. I flash a smile.

"Maybe I should go..." I tilt my head to the door.

"That'd be good. I'm gonna go try to find everyone," He hops up out of his bed, " Can I...?" He looks at his cellphone, which is resting on top of my suitcase. I pick it up and slap it in his hand. He walks out the door. I take a deep breath, apply a coat of gloss, and walk out the door.

There's Derrick. Sitting on the banister on the porch. He turns and sees me.

"Hi," I say shyly. He whips his head back around. I sigh and go sit next to him.

"I'm sorry-"

"What the fuck is your problem?! You come in here impersonating a guy, get me and all my goddamn friends to tell secrets, get me to spill shit on you, and fucking pone all of us! I planned on having fun this summer, and now the rest of it's fucking ruined because your here!" He jumps off and stands on the porch, screaming at me, "You never stop, do you Massie?"

I just stare at him, trying to hold back tears. I guess he see's tears coming on, because his facial expression changes instantly.

"Shit," He sighs. "I didn't mean to yell-"

"Maybe if you and all your goddamn friends didn't hurt me and my friends I wouldn't of had to fucking do this! You just think your the shit all the time, and for once I wanted to fucking prove to everyone that your not Mr. Perfect, because your not and I learned that from experience! And your asking me what the fuck my problem is? What's yours, jerkoff?!" I scream back at him, feeling tears coming down my cheeks and not caring. He stares at me in astonishment. I stare at him, not bothering to whipe my tears. Then, he hugs me. I don't know why. The tears start coming down harder. I bury my head in his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry," He whispers.

"Fuck you," I cry into his chest. He sighs.

"I'm sorry," He says again, stroking my hair.

...

She's so beautiful. Even after she just said 'fuck you'.

I lead her into the cabin, and lay her down on my bed. She's still in full tears. I lay down next to her and pull her beside me and she crys into my chest. This goes on for about 10 minutes, then she falls asleep.

I've never seen Massie Block cry. Ever. I don't think anyone has. She's a strong girl. I think I ticked her off. And I lied. My summer is definitely not ruined because of her, it's so much better. The only girl I'm in love with is sleeping in my arms. She just cried herself to sleep on me. I don't think she's gonna wake up anytime soon. Her nose is nuzzled into my neck, and I'm still stroking her hair.

Well, I might as well just take a nap now.

...

"Block," I hear Derrick's voice in my ear. "Block!"

"Hmm," I get even more comfortable.

"Wake up, the guys are gonna be back soon. And there's a campfire tonight. I don't know if your going, but still," He mumbles.

"Okay," I sigh, not moving.

"And Alex and Dave are gonna have to see what to do with you soon. And-"

"Derrick," I finally open my eyes.

"Yeah?" He looks in my eyes.

"Stop rambling," I shut my eyes. He sighs.

"You have to tell the girls you got caught before Cam or anyone else does," He says.

"Whatever." All of a sudden, I feel him lift me up out of bed. My eyes spring open and I look at him.

"I'll carry you outside and throw you in the lake if you don't get up," He snickers.

"Okay I'm up! I'm up!" I flail and he puts me down. "Just don't do that."

"Yeah, well-"

The door opens, and in walks Cam.

"Massie," He says and looks at me, "Alex needs you."

My heart sinks. I don't wanna leave now. No. I can't.

"Um, okay," I walk to my suitcase and pull out a pair of purple converse that Claire got me last Christmas. I tie them on, and stand.

"Is she leaving?" Derrick asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I don't know, he just sent me down here to get her. He didn't seem that pissed off," He shrugs. "Come on."

I walk over to Cam, and look back at Derrick. He just stares at me and sighs.

I walk out, and follow Cam to Alex's office, praying to god that I can have at least one more night.

* * *

OHMYGOD

**I'm sorry if this is short, I really can't tell anymore because I haven't been on in about a year. But I'm back!!!:D And I didn't start the next chapter yet at all. I'm exhausted. I went shopping today, and I didn't realized how packed the mall is after Christmas. **

**And the song? With Me? I went to go get the lyrics and almost cried. It was me and my ex boyfriends song and I miss him a lot): We're probably gonna get back together though. Like always. But anyway... Reviews would be nice since I just got back:D**

**And also: Can you guys give me lists of songs to put on my iPod? I got a new one and I need some good songs:D And thanks to everyone who was still waiting! There's not many of you, but thanks!**

**i effing love you guys!**

**~makayla**


	12. According To You

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted. _

_~ Orianthi, According To You_

**Wagenheim Skate Camp**

**Outside of Alex's office**

**4:59pm**

"Cam," I whisper as we walk quietly up the steps to the porch of Alex's office, "I don't wanna go home."

"There's nothing I can do, but if you need back up, you know where to find me," He whispers back.

I pause for a second, "No I don't."

"Where have I been all summer?" He asks hypothetically, cocking his head to the side.

Oh yeah, in his bed.

"Oh, right right," I nod. He pushes me towards the door, and before I go in I turn around and look at him. Then I step inside.

"Well, now you look like a girl," Alex says as I close the door behind me, "Where'd you get the clothes?"

"My suitcase," I respond, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Ahh, right," He nods, "Well, come sit."

I take a seat in the plush red chair and he looks at me.

"Well, I talked to Dave," He says, "And we can't send you home tonight, sorry."

My heart does backflips. Yes!!! I'm staying.

"Yes," I whisper under my breath.

"Dave wants to send you home tomorrow morning, but I persuaded him, and if you want, you can stay for the rest of camp, which is only 2 days but-"

"Yes! Oh my gosh yes please!" I squeal.

"But the thing is, we don't have anywhere for you to sleep," He sighs.

"Why can't I just sleep in the cabin I've been sleeping in?" I state obviously.

"I think you know the answer to that," He says matter-of-factly.

"Come on, I hate all the guys in that cabin. I won't do anything, and I know how to make them back off, trust me," I smile proudly, knowing I'm in control.

"Fine," He sighs after 2 minutes.

"Yes! Thank you so so so so much!" I jump up.

"Your welcome, now go back to the cabin, the campfire dinner is soon," He waves his hand to signal to go, and I rush out the door.

...

xox

...

Walking up to the cabin, I get myself together and try to look upset so I can trick them. I smooth my shirt out, pull up my shorts a little, and fluff my hair. I step inside. Everyone's in there.

"How'd it go?" Derrick's the first one to jump up.

"Are you staying?" Cam says right after Derrick.

"Did he yell at you?" Josh asks, widening his eyes.

"You okay?" Plovert asks.

"Was he mad?" Danny contributes.

"Wanna fuck?" Kemp smiles, eyes wide. Derrick chucks a water bottle at him.

"No, Kemp, I will never fuck you. Derrick, it didn't go so well," Derrick's eyes look hurt as soon as I say that, "He didn't yell at me, he wasn't too mad, yes, I'm fine I guess," Everyone stares at me to answer Cams question.

"Well? Are you staying?" Cam questions. I'm looking at the floor, trying to do my best sadface. I finally raise my eyes to look at all 6 boys staring at me. I smile and start laughing.

"Yes! I'm staying for the rest of camp!" I look at Derrick's expression first. He smiles so big and his eyes light up. Cam woo hoo's and runs over and hugs me. Kemp looks pissed, knowing he won't get any. Josh and Plovert just smile, and Danny just shrugs, probably because he doesn't know me very well. After Cam breaks away, I go and sit on my bed. Derrick just smiles at me and I smile back.

"I'm hungry," Kemp jumps off his bed.

"Same," Replies everyone except me, Cam, and Derrick. They all decide to go down to the campfire now.

"It's kind of chilly," Josh states halfway out the door. He goes back inside to grab a sweatshirt out of his suitcase and then runs outside to catch up with everyone.

"Um, I'm gonna go with them," Cam mutters, grabs a sweatshirt then runs out the door after Josh.

Now it's me and Derrick. Derrick and I. Alone in a cabin.

"Your staying," He smiles.

"I know," I smile back.

"Block," He states 2 minutes later and looks at me.

"Yeah?" I say innocently.

"You know I love you, right?" He bites his lip and stares at me. My stomach does a 360, and I blink a couple times.

I have to say it.

Now.

"Derrick," I breath, "I love you too."

Finally, I said it out loud. His mouth opens in astonishment. I smile and kiss him.

Oh yes, this was going to be a fun 2 days.

...

xox.

...

**Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Room**

**7:32pm**

"I can nawt believe Harris asked you to go to the movies with him!" Dylan squeals, going through Alicia's drawers for a tanktop.

"I know, but we have to hurry, he's coming in a half an hour, and I still need to do my makeup!" She sighs, checking herself out in the mirror, "Claire,"

"Yeah?" I respond, looking up from the seventeen magazine I was reading.

"Grab my black Balecienga bag out of my closet, please?" She asks. I nod and walk over to the closet. I grab it off the top shelf and bring it to her. I sit back down and continue to read the magazine.

"Maybe he'll kiss you!" Kristen squealed. He smiled and half-heartedly laughed. I could tell she would rather of been going out with Josh.

I know how she feels.

"I have to go to the bathroom," She started walking towards the bathroom. We all looked at eachother, knowing she was upset. I hopped off her golden duvet that covered her bed and decided to go see if she was okay. I tapped on the door.

"Leesh, it's me," I yelled. The door opened a little, and I stepped onto the red tiles in her personal bathroom. I shut the door behind me and sat on her sink next to her.

"What's up?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I wish I was going out with Josh. I miss him a lot." She sighed. She hopped off the sink to look in the mirror. "What if Massie realizes she wants _him_ at the camp, and they get together?"

"That's never gonna happen Alicia!" I gasp.

"Well, all I know is she's gonna come back a huge whore," Alicia shrugged, fluffing her hair.

"What?" I hop off the sink, confused out of my mind.

Did I just hear her right?

"Kuh-laire," Alicia turns to look at me. "It's so true. She went to camp with a bunch of guys. And if she gets caught, she'll probably fuck all of them before she comes back. I mean, didn't her and Derrick get close to** ***doingstuff*** **like, 3 months ago? They weren't even together." She makes a disgusted face. I can't believe she's saying all of this about Massie.

Please god, lets not repeat 7th grade Christmastime.

"Leesh, let's not talk about this," I walk out, not wanting to hear more.

Massie needs to come back.

Now.

...

xox.

...

**Wagenheim Skate Camp**

**Campfire**

**8:16pm**

"Can I keep this?" I ask Derrick, holding up my arm to indicate the sweatshirt I was wearing of his.

"Sure, baby," He smiles.

"Your the best new boyfriend ever," I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Well, your the best new girlfriend ever," He kisses the top of my head and pulls me closer to him.

"Finally. This is what I wanna see," Cam says, the fire reflecting in his blue and green eyes. "It's making me miss Claire, though."

"Ohmygod, Claire! The girls!" I shout, jumping up, "I forgot to tell them!" I grab my iPhone out of my back pocket and speed dial Claire.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Wow, you act like you don't have caller ID," I laugh.

"Massie!" She squeals on the other line. I hear the girls scream in the backround. "We miss you! Are you okay? How's the plan going? Did you get anymore dirt? Did Cam say anything about-"

"Claire, calm down okay. Is it on speaker?" I ask. I hear her fidgeting with the phone.

"Now it is," She says.

"Okay. I'm fine, but I got caught," I say nonchalantly.

"What?!" The girls scream. I don't hear Alicia's 'Ehmagawd'.

"Where's Alicia?" I ask suspiciously.

"On a date with Harris. Long story, but are you okay?!" Dylan says as she munches on something.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I see the guys staring at me. I hold up my finger indicating I'll be right back and walk away. "I'm at the campfire with the guys. Guess what?"

"What?" The girls squeal.

"Me and Derrick are boyfriend and girlfriend," I smile. The line goes silent for about 5 seconds, then I hear all three of them scream. "But I have to go, they're waiting for me."

"Okay, call us later!" Kristen says. I hang up and walk back to the campfire.

"Text Claire," I say to Cam. He quickly pulls out his phone, his smile almost as big as the fire.

"I love you baby," Derrick whispers into my ear.

"I love you too," I giggle.**(A/N: Exactly like me and my ex-boyfriend D: )**

"Ew," Kemp mutters under his breath.

"So tonight, I'd prefer if you two could try to be quiet while you do what you do..." Danny snickers.

"We'll try," Derrick snickers back jokingly.

"Excuse me?" I laugh.

"I'm kidding," He smiles.

I kiss him, then rest on his shoulder.

Nap time!

...

I wake up on Derrick's chest. In his bed. I look at the clock.

**2:02am**

"Derrriicckk," I whisper in his ear. He yams and rubs his eyes.

"Why are you up?" He whispers.

"I don't know," I whisper back. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl," He yawns. I kiss him, and then we get into a full on makeout session. He grabs my ass and I giggle. We makeout for 2 minutes until he moves his hand up to my chest. I giggle again, being too tired to stop him. He then moves his hand down.

This is where I dont laugh.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

He unbottons my shorts. "That."

"Der," I sigh. "I don't know. We just started going out."

"It's not like we're having sex," He whispers.

"I know but still," I bite my lip.

"Come on baby," He kisses my neck repeatedley. I breath in sharply.

What am I supposed to do?

He pulls down the zipper and starts playing with my La Perla black lace thong.

No.

"Derrick, stop," I breath.

"Ugh, why?" He kisses my neck again.

"Can we wait? Like until we get home?" I give him an innocent look.

"Ugh," He looks at me, "Fine. Only because I love you." He kisses my cheek and zippers and buttons my pants for me. I sigh in relief.

Sure, I would love to do stuff. We got close a couple months ago, but then I decided I couldn't do it. I want to wait until we get home so I can make it a billion times better for me _and _him.

"Night baby," He kisses me and lays back down. I kiss his cheek and bury my head in his neck.

"Night."

* * *

**Short. I know. Sorry.**

**I was in a hurry. I wanted to give you guys another chapter reaallly bad.**

**But now I'm serious,**

**If I get 30 reviews I'll post another chapter. And I'll be counting.**

**you know how i put stars around *doing suff*?**

**Well, where I live, me and my friends would rather not say, "Oh, did you get fingered by your boyfriend? Did you give him a handjob?" and other stuff like that. we say "Oh, did you guys do stuff?" or "We did stuff." **

**We're not sluts, well, at least I'm not. I only 'do stuff' with one guy. (ex boyfriend,now) **

**But anyway, i better get 30 reviews and i'll give an amaaaazing chapter. (:**

**looovee yoooooouu,**

**~makayla**


	13. Kill The Dj

**wow. i'm supeer sorry for another author's note):**

**but it's new year's eve and i promise you i will get a chapter up soon. i typed a little bit of it, but not much at all. if my friend doesn't stay over, i'll write it tonight,**

**btw, i think it's the last chapter. not sure though.**

**well, everyone, happy new year's, have fun at your parties or whatever, i'm going out now. no new year's kiss for me since my ex still hasn't called:P**

**have funn !**

**~makayla**


	14. Perfect Day

_Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my  
Perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way_

_~Perfect Day, Hoku

* * *

  
_

**Wagenheim Skate Camp**

**Briarwood Bunk**

**12:32pm**

"I wish I was going back to Westchester," Sighs Danny, putting his skateboard in some sort of special case.

Why don't I have one?

"We all wish you were, school hasn't been the same," Plovert says, putting his white and black Fox hat on.

"Mass, is this... yours?" Cam holds up a pink lace thong, and everyone cracks up.

"No, it's Josh's," I giggle. The boys laugh even harder, except for Josh, whose face turns bright red. I giggle and take the thong from Cam and put it in my suitcase. Kemp's practically in tears from laughing so hard.

"Massie, I swear to god, if you tell _anyone_-"

"Chill, Josh, I'm not. I promised, right?" I laugh. He rolls his eyes and mumbles 'whatever' under his breath. I zipper up my suitcase and sigh. The past 2 weeks were a lot of fun, I can't lie. It's a life lesson, definitely. I'm gonna miss this, though. You know, I really like skateboarding. It's fun. Exhilarating. When you skateboard, it's the only thing you're thinking of.

Maybe that's why boys do it all the time. You know, so they don't have to think much.

My phone starts blasting I Get Money by Nicki Minaj, Dylan's ring tone. I pull it out of my back pocket of my dark wash jean shorts.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Mass, are you almost ready? We're like, 5 minutes away," I hear the radio in the backround and Claire saying something.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'll be out there," I say.

"Alright, because- Claire, shut up... I don't freaking know- Because we wanna go get sushi," Dylan suggests.

"Actually," I smile at the boys, and they look at me funny, knowing I have some sort of plan. "I have other plans for us." I hang up.

"What?" Cam asks.

"You guys wanna come over and hang out with me and the girls?" I put my hands on my hips and smile. They all agree.

"Good," I pick up my bags and my skateboard, along with the other guys.

"Give me that," Derrick grabs my bag out of my hand. I smile up at him and open the door for everyone. Before I shut the door behind me, I take one last look inside.

What a fun summer.

We trudge to the area where we all get picked up. Danny's mom is already there. I hesitate to hug him.

"Aww, come 'ere," He gives me a huge hug and squeezes me. I crack up.

"Don't break my girlfriend, please," Derrick states. He lets go and walks away to his car. He waves goodbye driving away.

I see a yellow Mustang in the distance. Going way too fast.

Oh, jesus.

They pull up, Dollhouse by Priscilla Renea blasting through the speakers. Dylan jumps out, the back doors opening not far behind.

"Massie!" She screams. Dylan runs towards me. Kristen and Claire squeal and do the same. They embrace me in a huge hug.

Alicia must be taking her time.

All of a sudden, I see Claire break off and run somewhere else... She jumps into Cam's arms.

Literally. Then they kiss.

"What the shit?" I yell. They break apart, and Claire giggles.

"Surprise!" She laughs, and kisses him again. I roll my eyes, waiting for my beta.

"Where's Leesh?" I ask. Kris and Dylan look at each other.

"She couldn't come," Kristen states, talking a little fast.

"Yeah, her family's here," Dylan backs up. I shrug. Kyle beeps her horn and sticks her head out the window.

"Come on, girls! I have a date at 6, and I'm not afraid to leave you here!" She beeps again.

Kris and Dylan run back to the car with my bags, whispering something the whole way there. Cam and Claire start kissing goodbye, and I feel Derrick spin me around.

"What time should we come over?" He kisses my forehead, arms around me.

"I'll tell you when I get home," I stand on my tip toes and kiss his cheek. "Text me."

"I will. I love you baby," He kisses me, and we start making out.

"I love you, too," I laugh. I start to walk to the car, and I look back as I get in the car, but Derrick's not looking at me.

He's already sending me a text.

...

xox.

...

"To Massie, for her braveness, and whatever else she did! Even though it really pissed us off at first, we're glad it's all good now," Plovert raises his glass of Perrier as we all sit around my huge dining room table eating all the food Inez had prepared for us. Sushi, filet mignon, shrimp cocktail, caviar, and just for the boys, french fries.

"To Massie!" Everyone lifts there glasses, and the sound of the glasses clinking together echoes through the whole dining room. I smile proudly.

"Also," He continues, "I wish Massie and Derrick a long, happy, mature relationship," He snickers.

"To Massie and Derrick!" Everyone toasts, except me and Derrick. We just look at each other, laugh, and kiss.

"I'd like to toast to Cam and Claire, to wish for a long, happy, tearless relationship," Derrick announces.

"To Cam and Claire!" Everyone except them toasts.

"And, I'd like to toast to Kemp, I hope someday you realize you'll get no where in life jacking off all day," I toast. Everyone laughs and raises their glasses. "To Kemp!"

We all continue eating and talking. I see Claire pull out her phone under the table. I pull mine out inconspicuously, but I never get a text. I see Dylan look at her phone, and whisper something to Kristen.

**M: hello? i'm not stupid. i can see you guys texting.**

**K: about leesh. where is she?**

**M: i thought you guys said her family was down**

**C: We thought she would at least come here.**

**M: i will text her.**

**...**

**M: leesh, im baacckkk. where are you?**

I wait about 5 minutes, and I get no answer.

**M: no answer.**

**C: I will try**

**D: if there's no answer, then i'll try.**

**C: Fwd:**

**From: Leesh**

**not coming. bye.**

**M:wtf ?**

**K: what the..?**

**D: what's up her butt?!**

**M: we'll talk about this later.**

I put my phone away and continue to eat. I just got back, and I'm not in the mood to deal with Alicia. I'll deal with it tomorrow.

"You okay, babe?" Derrick whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek. I look around at all my friends, Kemp and Plovert are flicking stuff, most likely pieces of fries, at Kristen and Dylan, and their giggling and throwing stuff, most likely shrimp tails, back. Josh is talking to Cam and Claire, who are cuddled up next to eachother. Claire looks at me and smiles. I smile back at her, and Cam turns and kisses her. The dining room table is trashed, but it doesn't matter, I'm just more than happy to be back home. Everything's back to normal, well, except Alicia, and everyone's having fun. That's all I care about right now. I look up at Derrick, his caramel eyes sparkling. What a perfect boyfriend. I smile up at him and kiss him. I pull away and smile.

"Perfect."

* * *

**The end.**

**I told you it was the last chapter.**

**I'm almost in tears. I'm going to miss this story): It was my baby.**

**also, yes, it's extremely short. but it's also the last chapter. it's just tieing things up.**

**And i thought it over...**

**WHO WANTS A SEQUEL?!?!? **

**Surprise ! hahahah. i wouldnt retire yet. im too young, and i still have too many ideas.**

**i think we need a sequeal anyway. i dont wanna leave the alicia thing hanging.**

**and someone will probably be a boy in the next story.. if i write one. cuz that's sorta the point.**

**so review before you leave this page. and tell me if you want a sequel or not.**

**i have to have encouragement to write a sequel... if i only get like.. 4 people who say to write one, i most likely will not.**

**SO REVIEW!#$%^&***

**~makayla**


	15. SEQUEL PREVIEW&

**i think i got enough reviews(;**

**okay, you get a sequel ~!#$%^&***

**the title?**

**"You'll Go Out In Style"**

**:D **

**here's a preview:

* * *

**

_Massie Block: Is more than happy to be back in Westchester, and back in designer! The boy clothes are stowed away in the back of her closet... but not for long. Carrie Randolph learned to not talk so fast, and is looking hawt as ever. Even worse, she's catching the attention of every guy in BOCDHS... Even Derrick! And without her beta by her side anymore, Massie only has one option- Bring on Ryan._

_Claire Lyons: Finally! Cam! They had a great rest of the summer, and finally got to high school. But with Carrie Randolph looking better... and with the whole 'fast-talker' rep gone out the window, she may have some competition._

_Kristen Gregory: Her and Kemp have been flirting for the longest time, and she thinks she finally has him! But knowing the pervy, sex addicted player, he can only stay around for so long without getting any._

_Dylan Marvil: Plovert who? She's in high school, and is sooo over the BOCD boys- Bring on the sophomores! But when Danny Robbins comes back... Does she have a chance? And why does Massie seem so close to him?_

_Alicia Rivera: Is out. Some blond haired, blue eyed snitch told Massie what she said, so now she's stuck with some girls she met at lunch. Their pretty, and their sort of fun, but Alicia refuses to go down without a fight. And why isn't Josh returning any of her calls? Doesn't he still like her?  
_

_..._

_Derrick Harrington: Well, getting Massie back only took him forever. And a half. Of course, they're gonna stay together through high school... oh god, whose that blond girl... With his best friend, Danny Robbins, back in Westchester, he has all the help and advice he needs... But what happens when Danny starts to see Massie as more than his best friends girl? Do I smell a fight? And when Ryan has to come back, we know there's trouble.  
_

_Cam Fisher: If he'd known Claire was upset, he wouldn't of wasted half his summer moping around. Now that they're back together, he can finally focus. Uh-oh... another blond._

_Kemp Hurley: Is a straight-up player whose a get-ass-and-get-out kind of guy. When Kristen's giving him a hard time about it, he has to choose. He really started to fall for her, but he can't control his hormones... And with a Spanish beauty willing to give him what he wants, he gets more confused than Derrick trying to do algebra._

_Chris Plovert: Totally girl-less. Oh well, that's what high schools for, right?_

_Danny Robbins: Back at Westchester! Is ready to start high school and have a real reunion with all his friends... When he notices how hott Massie got... Uh-oh, you beter watch yourself Danny..._

_Josh Hart: Can you say bitch? Alicia is a huge one, and he's not dealing with that. But he's not coming out of this girl-less._

_Drama. No matter where you go, or who you are, you'll never be able to escape it. So why not have fun with it?_

_5 girls. 6 guys. 1 slut. 1 school. Not enough time._

_Overloaded Candy-Coated presents:_

_The sequel to her first story, Get Ready, Get Ready, 'Cuz I'm On The Scene,_

_**You'll Go Out In Style**_

_Because no ones going out alone either._

_

* * *

_**do you likeeeeee? i'm starting tomorrow. i'm very tired right now, and there's a lot going on. this is going to be the first chapter. then, i'll have the REAL first chapter up after.**

**kisses,**

**~makayla  
**


	16. You'll Go Out In Style!

**okay, so you'll go out in style is up:)**

**go read it and review ittt ! **

**thanks, byee :)**


End file.
